Seven Days of Hell
by Red-Rhapsodos
Summary: Its a week before Kyo is to be locked up and Akito has ordered Hatori to take him to the lake, to isolate him. What will Kyo do when he can't see anyone ever again, especially Torhu?
1. The First Night: Part One

A/N: Here's another Kyo angst story, it seems I write a lot of these. I have no clue how I came up with this story, it just appeared in my mind one day and wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it.

Disclaimer: I do not any of the wonderful Sohma family or anybody associated with them, all I own is this plot line.

* * *

Chapter 1:

Hatori walked down the hallways of the main house heading for Akito's rooms. The head had called for him and he did not know why. As he neared the door, he became full of apprehension. What did Akito have planned now?

"Hatori sit down," Akito commanded motioning to a spot in front of him. "I have a job for you."

"What is it Akito?"

"You do know that the monster is being locked up in a week, am I right?"

"Yes," said Hatori wondering where he was going with this.

"Well I think he deserves a little vacation before he is caged, what do you think Hatori?" he asked sweetly.

"Umm," mumbled Hatori, not quite sure what to respond to that. Was he being nice to the cat? Impossible, there has to be a catch. As if he read his mind, Akito then continued, his sweet voice turning malicious.

"A vacation alone, without anyone, without _her." _ He said with an expression of twisted pleasure.

"He is to be isolated before he is confined. I think that is a nice gift, right?" he said, reverting back to that sickly sweet voice.

"That's pure torture!" exclaimed Hatori. "You'll break his spirit, his heart!"

"Exactly," said Akito. "That's exactly what I want. To torture him, to break his soul so I can have even more fun when he is in that dark cage, alone with me. This is where you come in Hatori; I want you to take him up to the lake for the week, just you and him. Make sure he has no contact with anyone else."

Hatori couldn't believe his ears. Why would Akito go through all this trouble just torture Kyo? Yes he hated him and despised him, but this was just too far. But there was nothing he could do, he must follow orders.

"Yes, Akito, I understand."

"Good, you are dismissed."

With a heavy heart, Hatori left the main house and headed for Shigure's house. It was raining heavily out, which meant that although Kyo would already be miserable, at least he would be too tired to fight him.

As he entered the house he saw Shigure sitting at the table with Yuki.

"Where's Kyo?" he asked.

"He's on the roof, why?" asked Shigure.

"He's on the roof in this weather, I thought he hated the rain?" wondered Hatori heading outside.

As he climbed up the ladder and appeared on the roof, he saw Kyo sitting on the edge with his feet dangling off the side.

"Kyo, what are you doing up here, you'll get sick." Hatori asked.

"Hatori, what the hell?! What are you doing here, shouldn't you be attendingto _him? _There was no doubt to whom 'him' referred to.

"That's why I'm here," said Hatori.

WHAT?! You can't mean…" Kyo said desperately.

"No, not that," He said sending a sad look towards the boy. "He wants to give you something first. He wants to send you on a…, on a vacation."

"Hmph! Like he'd do something for me! What's the catch?" asked Kyo.

"The catch is that it would just be you and me. You would be gone the entire week, up until it's time. You wouldn't be able to see anyone again," said Hatori sitting on the opposite side of the roof from Kyo, facing away from him looking down at the ground, not wanting to see the look on boy's face.

"No one, not even her?" said Kyo unbelievably.

"Especially not her," stated Hatori still refusing to face him.

He heard Kyo get up and climb down. He waited a moment and then followed after. When he made it to the front door he found Kyo frozen a few feet in the house. He was staring at the girl in front of him, not moving, not blinking.

"Kyo are you okay?" Tohru said fretting over the soaked boy.

He took a few steps towards her, stumbling a bit. Then when he was right in front of her, he leaned in and hugged her tight, not caring that he turned into an orange cat. Tohru was surprised but nonetheless hugged the cat close to her.

Shigure motioned for Hatori and Yuki to follow him into the other room to give the two some peace.

"Hatori, what did you tell him? Why did he suddenly cling to Tohru?" the dog asked.

"Akito sent me to take him up to the lake for the week, to isolate him. He can't have any contact with anyone at all."

"What?!" exclaimed Yuki, but that's madness!"

"I know," responded Hatori, "but there's nothing I can do. I'm leaving with him tonight."

Shigure and Yuki went back into the living room where Tohru and Kyo were. They were still in the same position as before; Kyo was clinging to her tightly, claws digging into her clothing. Now Shigure and Yuki understood why Kyo was doing that, this would be the last time he saw her, ever.

Just then Hatori came back into the room with a suitcase in his hand.

"Kyo, I've got your bag already, it's time to go," he said.

He walked out to the car to put Kyo's bag in the trunk and then came back in. He grabbed Kyo around the stomach, gently unhooking his claws from Tohru's shirt. He began to walk out the door when Kyo suddenly spoke up.

"Damn rat!" he exclaimed.

Yuki looked at him in surprise. What did he have to say to him?

"Take care of her," was all he said.

Yuki gave a small smile and nodded in acknowledgment.

"I will," he promised.

With that, Hatori walked out of the house with Kyo in tow. He opened the car door and gently placed Kyo down onto the passenger seat before getting behind the wheel. As they started to wind down the road, Kyo lifted his head and let out an anguished yowl. One that told of all the sorrow and pain he felt inside. Hatori looked over at him with a sympathetic look in his eyes, he really didn't want to have to do this but he didn't have a choice. As the yowl ended, Kyo sank back down into the seat and curled up into a ball. Hatori reached over and placed a gentle hand on Kyo's head. Kyo looked up at him with such a pain filled gaze that it tore his heart up. With a small brush against Hatori's hand, Kyo curled back up and waited for the ride to end and his hell to begin.

* * *

Just a random idea that has been floating in my head for awhile now. I hope you liked it! Please read and review!


	2. The First Night: Part Two

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers, I hope you like this next chapter. Sorry it took so long, I don't really have the details worked out yet for this story, just the general plot. I'm just kinda playing it by ear, so updates will be sporadic.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the storyline.

* * *

The car approached the large house, kicking up large dust clouds as it crawled along the dirt road. Hatori parked neatly in front and got out, glancing up at the now clear night sky. He headed around to the other side of the car and opened the passenger door only to be greeted by the still asleep Kyo, curled up against the seat. He leaned down and gently shook Kyo's shoulder.

"Kyo. Kyo, time to get up; we're here."

After a bit more shaking and coaxing, Kyo stirred and opened his eyes. He looked up at Hatori, slowly blinking as his eyes got adjusted to the dim light.

"So, it wasn't a dream; I'm really being isolated," he said dejectedly, stepping out of the car.

There was nothing to respond, Hatori simply went around to the trunk to get out their bags. He handed Kyo his and began to head for the front door. Kyo followed, trudging his feet along with head bowed low, bangs covering his dull red eyes. They stepped into the dark house taking off their shoes and turning on the lights.

"Kyo, go up to your room and unpack your things while I make dinner, ok?" said Hatori.

Kyo didn't say anything but simply lifted his bag up onto his shoulder and made his way up the stairs. Hatori headed into the kitchen and began to prepare dinner. By the time he was done, Kyo had made his way back downstairs and was seated at the table. He placed the food on the table. Riceballs. Simple yes, but there wasn't much in the house; he would have to shopping in the morning. The two of them ate silently; there wasn't really anything to talk about. When he was done, Kyo put his dishes in the sink and then headed back upstairs.

"I'm going to bed," he said.

Hatori watched him climb the stairs and disappear from view. He then got up and put his dishes away. Deciding that they could until the morning to be washed, he headed upstairs himself to unpack and go to bed. It was going to be a long week.

* * *

Sorry it's so short and nothing really happened, this was more of a filler chapter, just to wrap up the first night. I have some ideas for the next chapter so hopefully I can get that up rather quickly. R&R!


End file.
